Kisara: The Mightiest Fist
by The Pootamis
Summary: When an unforeseen injury closes one door another shall open. Follow the journey of a lesser known hero whose path will be changed forever with one little encounter that she never thought would change her life so drastically.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Such a familiar feeling. Sure he has had his share of fights so far in his life. If you wanted to call it that anyways. Others would think of it as a good old fashioned beatdown and he was always on the wrong side of that. Just like he finds himself now. And worst of all he has no clue how all of this happened anyways. It had been a normal day. As normal as it could get for him anyways. Waking up with a smile knowing fully well that classes had been dismissed for the summer. Having breakfast with his family constantly teasing his baby sister about how short she is still needing to get a boost to sit in a chair. Heck he even scored an awesome ying yang button badge along with his good friend Ryuto. A kid his age that recently moved here just when the school year was coming to a close.

If everything had been going so great then how did this happen. Why does he feel like he had been hit by a truck. A truck that continues run him down. A blind side attack. That much he knew. What he had been hit with he was still unsure of. Whatever it was it knocked him clean to the ground with one blow to the back of the head. The very same foreign object that he feels continuing to work a number on his defenseless form.

Why was this happening he would never know. What he did know is he couldn't do anything to stop this. His body felt like lead. His arms felt like jello. His vision was darkening by the second. And strange enough the only thing that doesn't feel as though is hurt at all is his legs. In fact he couldn't feel anything in them. Not right now at least.

In fact now the pain was no longer registering. Now he was starting to feel rather cold. So strange. Especially on this hot summer night. But if he was to go down he would at least try to see the face of his attacker. He would at least try to remember something about this unknown attacker. And with that using every bit of strength that he has in him slowly Kenichi turns his head slightly to look towards his attacker.

To look finding some kind of black cargo pants with some kind of logo that he can't make out thanks to his blurry vision. But that doesn't stop him from trying. Doesn't stop him from raising his gaze to try to look up towards their face. From what he could tell his attacker is male. Pretty well built. He couldn't tell because of how dark it is on this night but it looked as though his attacker has dark skin.

But what he is sure about as the man stops to take a couple of deep breathe holding a crowbar in his right arm while his left arm remains in his coat pocket for some odd reason. The very last sight he sees before the pain becomes too much and Kenichi slips unconscious.

* * *

Snapping out of his thoughts about a night that he remembers way too well glancing around his surroundings as the sound of children's laughter fills the air as they play feeling his lips curling upward turning in his chair to get a better view finding a group of kids tossing around a frisbee feeling a ping of jealousy that he quickly squashes away forcing a smile across his face turning away slowly Kenichi pushes himself away from the scene and down the sidewalk.

This was his life now. Would he ever be able to be like these kids? No not a chance. Not anymore anyways. Permanent damage to his spinal cord. That is what the doctors had told him. In fact he had been told it was a miracle itself that he had survived the ambush itself. A police report case that is still open.

But he couldn't let this kind of thing get him down. No instead he would just push forward. Quite literally. Maybe he wouldn't be able to achieve a life long dream of becoming a martial artist. He would just have to create a new dream for himself. What that maybe he wasn't sure yet. What he did know is that it is out there waiting for him and one day he would find it.

At this moment however he can't help but feel lost inside. The same feeling that he has felt ever since the news of his disability had been spoken to him. Maybe this was how it was meant to be? Maybe he is meant to be friendless. Niijima has made quite sure of that.

But as he continues to push himself down the sidewalk with no destination in mind why does he feel a sudden pull to take a left down another path? A path that he knows leads to somewhere that he shouldn't go. Not because of the danger it would bring. No because of the pain it would bring to his heart knowing he would never be able to do what they do.

A pull that is too much and starts to pull him in causing him to change his course and push his wheelchair forward down the path. This is a bad idea. He knew it was but something was making him do this. Was telling him to go down this path. And it doesn't take him long to arrive just outside of a small building.

The Tae Kwon Do Gym. A small dojo located just near the park. A dojo known for training karate. Martial arts training that he would love to watch and see. So much so that fighting back the fear of what would happen if he was to step inside slowly he wheels himself forward up a small ramp way and silently cracks open the doors taking a peek inside.

And just his luck. They were training at this moment. In fact it looked like some kind of competition. Maybe it is to earn a colored belt? Whatever it is a look of excitement could be seen in his eyes as he silently makes his way inside closing the doors behind him. But not quiet enough thanks to the wheels of his wheelchair that creak against the wooden floorboards causing every eye in the gym to turn and look his way.

Eyes that by now he knew how to read perfectly. Knew when someone was looking at him with pity. Knew when someone was fighting the urge to send an insult his way because of his disability. The world could be a nasty place and he was learning first hand. And with that feeling as though his face is burning up slowly Kenichi pushes himself to be seated next to a crowd of what looked to be parents watching the competition.

Some that he can see scooting over to make room for him. The kind ones that is. Some just look his way with a scowl for interrupting such an event. Something he was growing more and more accustomed to every single day. But he wouldn't let this kill his excitement. No he is about to watch some martial artists compete.

And with that he turns his head forward towards the center of the gym where he finds two martial artists waiting patiently for their sensei to give them the go to start the contest. But before the go is given Kenichi can't help but have one of the martial artists catch his eye.

If he was being honest one of the prettiest girls that he has ever seen. A girl his age. Maybe even a little bit older. Short red hair that looks as though it is unkempt. But what causes him to go silent is still is her eyes. Her bright green eyes that look back at him. Eyes that show no pity. No remorse. Instead all he sees being directed his way is silent amusement. Maybe at the way he had caused the entire room to go silent during his arrival. He couldn't be too sure. What he does know is this girl is something special. Someone truly unique when she suddenly winks at him with a faint smile, causing the burning sensation to once again return to his face tenfold.

A blush that she must be seeing as her lips curl up for a split moment before she breaks off eye contact to stare at her opponent standing across from her with pure focus in her eyes. And with that the contest begins. If you wanted to call it that.

No her opponent didn't stand a chance. The way that she moved. The way she was able to read him as though knowing what he was about to do before even he did. Something right then and there that makes Kenichi lean further forward in his seat to take a closer look. He just had to meet this girl. She is a true martial artist. A living breathing Valkyrie.


	2. Chapter 2

Unable to keep himself from groaning by the way she moves in his lap causing him to use every ounce of his willpower not to show how much of an effect she has on him continuing to push his wheelchair forward doing his best to not look down towards his lap where he can find his best friend of the past three years silently tapping away at the controls of the small video game console in her hands using his arm rests as her own personal ottoman while his chest is used as her own personal pillow keeping his eyes trained forward towards the street instead of craning his neck down to take a closer look at what color bra she is wearing on this day underneath her red shirt banishing such thoughts away with a shake of his head ignoring the beats of sweat that drips down from his face slowly Kenichi continues to push them down the sidewalk earning a variety of looks from everyone that they pass on by.

If you were to ask any stranger what they are seeing most would say a young couple. If you were to ask their loved ones they would almost say the same thing. The only thing that would aid in would be the word yet. They have yet to become a couple but soon they would be. It was only a matter of time. And the evidence was there for the whole world to see.

How the young teenage girl would often get jealous whenever another woman would so much as look his way. Even so far as whacking him on the back of the head whenever she had caught him doing the same. Or how the young man in question acts around her. Always encouraging her to chase her dreams. Always being there by her side cheering her on through the best and worst of times in her life.

But soon enough it would happen. Words that echo through Kisara's mind as she glances away from her screen for a split second finding they are close to The Shirahama residence. Her second home. Maybe even her true home. Although she would never admit it. A residence that she has been seen at almost every single day. In fact, most have thought she was the family's daughter.

Not yet anyways. Maybe years down the line. First she had to stake her claim in him. The very same boy that has interested her the moment she laid her eyes upon him. True it sucked that he has a disability. Really sucks but she wouldn't let that get in the way. She wouldn't treat him any different unlike the assholes that she has seen look his way. In those moments she loves the fact that she is a martial artist allowing her legs to do the talking.

And she has become quite skilled too. So far as very soon she would challenge for the right to become The Eighth Fist of Ragnarok allowing it to be known that she is one of the strongest fighters in all of Japan. She had to thank Freya for that. Did she still agree with her former mentor's fighting style? Nope but everyone has their own fighting style and she was no different. While she uses her legs her friend uses a hidden staff. But she wouldn't hold it against her. Not unless they're styles are to clash one day. Like that was ever going to happen.

But before anything else. Before she takes the trail she has one thing to accomplish. Turn her best friend into her boyfriend. And she was this close to making the move herself but she would give him a little more time. Time to man up and ask her out himself. Time that is on her side if what she is feeling poking her butt is any indication.

So much so as a fitting punishment she wiggles into his lap suppressing a grin knowing fully well the discomfort that he must be feeling at that moment. But he would learn. He would learn to not mess with her. Sure her boobs might not be as big as Freya's own or any other walking dairy cows that she has seen walk down the streets winking at every single man that would look their way.

God she hated men so much. Hated them for the way they treated her. Just because she is a girl doesn't mean she can't kick their asses. A case and point she would always make entering a battle leaving a battered and embarrassed opponent behind. All except for him. She would make an exception for Kenichi and only for him knowing fully well that if he could walk and train like she does daily that he would never strike her. Not because she is a girl. No it is because of the way he was raised. Raised by loving parents that have taught him right from wrong. Taught him to never under any circumstances strike a woman. Hell she would even bet if by a miracle they were to train he would just let her kick the crap out of him never throwing a single punch her way.

Such a thought that when the time comes she would have to reward him for. In the meantime as she hears the front door opening taking that as her cue in a clean fluid move Kisara flips herself over the back of Kenichi's wheelchair with her right hand as she holds her video game console firmly in her left hand.

Marking and saving her game progress with a click Kisara turns off the console and tosses it gently onto a nearby nightstand before turning her sights down towards Kenichi with a wide grin.

" Thanks for the ride. Next time though, I could go without the bumps."

" Bumps? What bumps?"

Sending him a knowing look after a few seconds as she sees a look of realization comes to his eyes and his face turns as red as a tomato feeling a grin coming across her face with a gentle nudge in the shoulder reaching out Kisara grabs the handlebars of the wheelchair before without giving him a chance to protest slowly starts to push Kenichi in the direction of the living room area.

A nicely cleaned living room. Nothing too special. Ordinary television set. A couple of mats to sit down on. A few nearby nightstands with lamps and bowls of freshly cut flowers from the garden out back. Well almost freshly cut. They were more forcefully ripped out but hey it still warmed her heart whenever she sees the little girl. And speaking of which there she is sitting on one of the mats with her tongue hanging out with a look of concentration across her face as she colors away in her coloring book.

How could she not love the little girl? She loves cats just as much as her. She looks up to her even going so far as saying she is her role model. A statement that she has taken with immense pride. Heck she even has let the little girl paint her toenails on the special nights she would be allowed to sleep over. A secret that the little girl has sworn to take to her grave. The same could also be said for Freya. Oh how she couldn't wait until one day she got some dirt on her to use to ensure her mouth stays shut.

Hearing the familiar sound of her older brother's wheelchair making its way across the carpet bringing her crayon to a stop looking away from her partially colored kitten that she has decided to color blue looking up as she finds Kisara pushing Kenichi into the living room as though shot out of a cannon Honoka snaps up to her feet and rushes forward smashing into Kisara's chest like a well guided missile wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist causing a look of amusement to be shared between the two older teenagers.

" Woah! Where's the fire chief or are you just glad to see me?"

Feeling nothing but the younger girl nodding her head into her stomach letting out a small laugh with a wide grin reaching up Kisara fixes her green cap as she looks over towards Kenichi with nothing but amusement in her eyes.

" Well, I am awesome. I have to give her that much."

Receiving an eye roll in response despite the grin he is directing her way feeling the bottom of her shirt being tugged glancing down as she sees Honoka glancing back and forth between her and Kenichi kneeling down until is toe to toe with her being motioned to come forward slowly Kisara leans forward before she hears Honoka whispering into her ear.

" Has he asked you out yet?"

Suddenly unable to suppress it a massive blush comes across Kisara's face causing her to in a sudden move pick up Honoka and quickly turn her back to Kenichi in an attempt to hide her blush from him. Locking eyes with Honoka finding her glancing to look at Kenichi motioning with her gloved hand to come forward softly Kisara whispers into her ear.

" No not yet but i have a plan. If he doesn't ask me by the end of the week then we'll just have to beat some sense into him now won't we?"

Nodding her head in agreement paying a quick glance over towards her older brother finding nothing but confusion across his face turning her focus back towards Kisara an evil glint appears in Honoka's eyes.

" You want me to grab my hammer? A few whacks should do the trick."

Chuckling at the younger girl's idea that she had to admit wasn't a bad idea at all shaking her head slightly slowly Kisara pays a glance over her shoulder towards Kenichi finding him leaning forward in his chair trying to catch a word that is being spoken between them.

" No not yet. Though if he doesn't ask me soon a hammer will be the last of his worries. Remember what i did to that kid that always picked on your brother?"

Boy did she ever. She could remember it like it was yesterday. That scary boy with a snake tongue that would always taunt her older brother. Would always make fun of him along with the rest of the kids at school. Not anymore. Not ever since he met the left leg of one Kisara Nanjo. Last she heard he bite off his own tongue from the impact and grew another one that is even longer.

" Ok but you better hurry up. The sooner I get to call you big sister the better. The last thing either of us need is some big uttered dairy cow coming in stealing him away from us."

Smiling down towards the younger girl rising up to her feet reaching out gently Kisara ruffles Honoka's hair.

" Not a chance of that happening."

* * *

One hour. One measly hour from now her trail would be held. Does she feel nervous about it? Hell no! If anything she feels excited. Excited knowing in a few short minutes everyone would be looking at the newest member of Ragnarok. The Eighth Fist and she already has a nickname for herself. Valkyrie. Well? The nickname bone head sitting by her side gave her long ago and she had to admit. She likes the name a lot.

Even if it comes from him. A boy that sure was taking his sweet time to ask her out. Like she didn't notice the glances he had been sending her way all week as though he heard her and Honoka's conversation from a couple days prior. She swears if he doesn't ask her before the night is over she is going to scream. What does she have to do? Get breast implants!?

Such a thought that makes her hands automatically reach down to cover the small lumps that she calls breasts hoping he doesn't notice the sudden action. But he does. He does and tries not to show it. But the words escape his mouth before he even realizes it.

" They're fine."

Snapping her head towards him finding his eyes wide as saucers as though a deer caught in headlights a suspicious look comes across Kisara's face.

" What are fine?"

Seeing the look in her eyes knowing that he has been caught with no way out, letting out a sigh straightening himself in his wheelchair softly Kenichi whispers out.

" Your breasts. I don't see why you make such a big deal about them. I think they are the perfect size. Besides your ass is awesome."

So much to process. So many compliments. Some sweet. Some perverted but sweet nonetheless. And yet she feels quite pleased inside. He doesn't find her bust size to be too small. In fact he finds them to be perfect and he likes her ass. Well she will just have to make sure he sees more of it then won't she? But first he will have to be a good little boy and ask her out.

For now she has pressing matters. She has to remain focused. This is her big chance to prove women can be just as strong as men. Sure Freya is a fist but she had to use a staff to achieve it. She would do so with her fists and her feet. But first she has to fight off this ever growing blush across her face.

A blush that after a few moments of silence slowly dies down allowing her to sit in silence trying to once again to concentrate. And as fate would have it, she wouldn't be able to have that as she sees movement coming from down below. Movement in the construction sight planned for this little contest between her and a known opponent also looking to join the best of the best in Ragnarok.

Movement coming from a rather large man. A well built teenager that looks around with a cocky smile. God how she is going to love wiping that smile off his face. But before she can even get up from her spot on the grass a hand finding her gloved hand causes Kisara to snap her head up and look towards Kenichi.

" I know this is probably the wrong time but will you go out with me?"

And with that the moment she has been waiting the past month for arrives. And it couldn't come at a worse time. But she would forgive him. It's not his fault that he is a knucklehead. With a small smile coming across her face bringing her free hand up Kisara taps her chin with a mock thoughtful look coming across her face.

" Hmm? Nope. I'll do you one better. I'll be your girlfriend instead. It's not like we don't know everything there is to know about each other anyways."

Without giving him a chance to react snapping up to her feet reaching out Kisara cups Kenichi's face in her hands and she plants a soft sweet kiss on his lips before turning and disappearing down the hill below not catching the wide smile across his face as his fingers come up to touch his lips.

It finally happened. Now that she had the boy that she's always wanted there was only one more thing to do on her list. And that would be achieved shortly. She just needed to find her prey in this sight. She just needed to wait for the fist representing Ragnarok that would be looking over and judging what they see to arrive. She just hoped they would arrive soon. She really wanted to kiss Kenichi again.


	3. Chapter 3

She has done it. She has achieved her goals. Not only is she now the newest member of Ragnarok but now she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend that has been nothing but wonderfully since the moment she has met him. Sure he can be a knucklehead at times but he's her knucklehead. The very same boyfriend that currently is making her feel great. So great that she can't help but moan and scream out his name on occasions as she rocks back and forth straddling his laps as he gently cups her exposed breasts in his hands. He was right afterall. Her breasts are the perfect size. How they fit so perfectly in his hands. We're they be careless at the moment? Sure they were being careless but also careful as well. The last thing she needed was to explain to Kenichi's mother how she had gotten pregnant. Boy the woman is scary when she needed to be.

But any thoughts of the older woman are nowhere to be seen at the moment. No she is living the moment. Living the pleasure that only Kenichi can bring her. Such pleasure that has rocked her world so many times this past week but not like this. Not with how they are experimenting now. Sure maybe some women would find this disgusting but she? She had to admit this felt amazing. Felt amazing inside of this whole. He did say he loved her ass after all. Why not reward him?

And with that she continues to rock back and forth as he goes deeper into her with each thrust. God she could just stay like this forever. But her body would not allow her as with one last thrust she screams out his name before collapsing on top of him panting with him still deep inside of her. Panting that is silenced when a gasp is heard. A gasp that causes her to look up finding Kenchi's eyes as wide as saucers looking down.

Deciding to follow his eyesight suddenly Kisara can't help but mimic his reaction when she sees something she never thought she would ever see. Movement. Movement coming from his big toe. The slightest of wiggles but movement nonetheless. Such a feat that makes her eyes come back up to meet Kenichi's own finding nothing but happiness and awe in his eyes with traces of something else. Whatever that something else is she doesn't given him a chance to explore when she playfully swats his bare chest with her right hand.

" I swear if you say, I have a magical ass i'm going to smack you."

* * *

The Shinpaku Alliance. Such a ridiculous name lead by a more ridiculous leader and she had been the one assigned to deal with this new group. This small group of high school students formed by the one and only Haruo Niijima. The little worm that had been responsible for years of torment her boyfriend had to go through. Maybe this time she wouldn't just kick him once in the head and call it a day. No perhaps this time a couple broken bones was in order.

For now though she had to find him and his little gang. But not alone. No she has company on this mission. Like she needed the help but it is much appreciated. The help of Freya who just looks at her out of the corner of her eye with a knowing smirk. A smirk that has been there ever since they left headquarters to deal with this so called new threat. A look that slowly is driving her crazy the closer they get to the high school that this group uses one of the classrooms to meet in.

Unable to take it anymore instantly Kisara comes to a drastic halt and snaps her head to look over Freya's direction with a look of annoyance across her face.

" What!?"

Humming a happy tune to herself with nothing but amusement in her eyes clearing her throat Freya grins at Kisara causing to her pleasure the young girl's annoyance to deepen.

" Let's just say, I heard you are carrying a magical weapon with you."

Just as the words escape the older girl's mouth instantly Kisara's face blushes bright red like a tomato before a cold look comes across her face.

" I am sooo going to kill him the next time I see him!"

Shrugging her shoulders with her eyes dancing with nothing but amusement Freya treks on forward followed quickly behind by Kisara that catches up to her to walk by her side.

" And why would you do such a thing? I think it's quite romantic. Well in a twisted way that is."

" Oh my god! Can we please talk about something else!?"

Paying the younger girl a quick glance seeing her face getting even redder nodding her head slightly as she sees the entrance to the high school coming up Freya motions for Kisara to take the lead.

" Well if you decide to break him can I at least have a ride before he is broken for good?"

Snapping her head to glare at Freya finding her looking at her with a teasing smile doing her best impression of a snake Kisara hisses out.

" Not one more word."

Raising her hands up in mock surrender as she sees Kisara slamming open the entrance doors with her smile widening Freya quickly follows after her unaware of a figure that watches them from the bushes by the entrance. A figure that pops out with a worried look across his face before he rushes around the corner intending to warn his superior.

* * *

" This is ridiculous! Where the hell are they!?"

Keeping calm despite the urge to scream out the very same thing looking around the classroom that they are in that they had found a rather unique symbol on the outside of the door just as she is about to give up the search in this room a light out of the corner of her eye catches her attention. A light that she is drawn to before a smile comes across her face.

" Over here. I got something."

Snapping her head in Freya's direction as she watches the older girl pick up a laptop off from the ground with it's screen still on slowly approaching until she is looking over Freya's face a look of outrage comes across Kisara's face.

" Oh, you've got to be kidding me!? Who the hell leaves that kind of information in an unprotected file!?"

Club plans. Current members of The Shinpaku Alliance. It is all here. Hell even the club's hideout is listed here. Such things that make her think whoever's laptop this belongs to has to be a complete idiot. But before she turns away unable to help herself from scrolling down under these so called plans for the club instantly Kisara's eyes go as wide as saucers.

These plans. These plans are perverted. Blackmail. Bribes. Her name and Freya's name underlined with a couple of ideas on how to ensure they would become members. Such ideas that she even sees Freya's facial features drastically change into a cold look before in a fit of rage the older girl snaps the screen clean in half.

" Change of plans. I'm going to kill Haruo Niijima!"

* * *

Suddenly unable to help himself rearing back Niijima sneezes loudly causing his second in command to come to a stop and look over his way with nothing but concern.

" Someone must be talking about me again."

Wiping his nose on the back of his hand quickly changing course around the corner Niijima rushes through the back of the high school grounds with his second in command hot on his trail.

" Commander!? Commander!?"

Without paying a glance over his shoulder picking up the pace Niijima rounds another corner heading directly for the green house.

" No time to talk! It's only a matter of time before they ..."

" Before they what!?"

Suddenly feeling as though he had been struck by lighting stopping in total fear praying that he heard wrong slowly Niijima looks over his shoulder before he squeals in absolute fear when he sees Kisara and Freya standing a couple of feet away glaring hard at him with the later holding The Shinpaku Alliance flag that had been in his second in command's hands. A second in command that he finds on the ground out cold behind them before he looks back at the two girls finding them staring daggers at him.

" Now ladies there is no need for violence."

Instantly Niijima jumps up in total fear when Freya in a swift move snaps The Shinpaku Alliance flag clean in half across her knee before she tosses it off to the side.

" Can't we come to some sort of agreement?"

Sharing a quick glance with Freya at the same time as her instantly Kisara snaps her head to look at Niijima with a sinister smile causing him to drop down on his ass in total fright.

" Oh we've come to an agreement alright. We've decided that not only are we going to break every single bone in your body but we are also going to rip out that stupid long tongue of yours and strangle you to death with it."

* * *

How did he allow this to happen? Stupid little alien freak. How the hell did he manage to find out that information about him anyways?

Sighing in defeat looking over as he sees the same defeated look across his best friend's face as they slowly move down the sidewalk heading directly for the high school walking as though they are heading for the gallows just as he opens his mouth suddenly a rather girly screech that echoes through the air causes him to snap his head forward.

And the sight that comes quickly into view? That is a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his days. Like he didn't have enough of that already. A naked Niijima running his way. A skinny naked alien freak running his way looking at him as though he is some kind of great savior. Such a sight that makes him want to throw up then and there especially when Niijima drops down to his knees clutching the bottom of his blue jacket for dear life.

" Captain Takeda! Captain Ukita! Save me! Save me!"

Unable to mutter a single word wanting nothing more than to smack away this disgusting little thing away from him that has managed to blackmail him into his from the start just as he rears back his right hand intending to do so quickly the sound of two voices coming from nearby causes him to snap his head towards the sound.

" There he is! There's the little freak!"

Following where Freya is pointing suddenly as her eyes come up to meet the man that Niijima is kneeling down in front of instantly Kisara's blood runs cold. She had heard the story. Had heard Kenichi's story. Every little detail. Remembering every little thing that he had told her. This man. Whoever the hell he is. He is the one responsible. The blue hair. The blue coat. The taped up fists. The left hand tucked deep into his coat pocket. He is the one responsible for what happened to Kenichi. He is the one responsible for permanently putting her boyfriend in a wheelchair.

" You bastard. It was you wasn't it. Answer me!"

Seeing nothing but confusion in the man's eyes with her facial features harden slowly Kisara stalks past an equally confused Freya staring daggers at the teenager.

" Kenichi Shirahama. Does that name sound familiar to you?"

Turning away from the fuming girl and towards his best friend instantly as he sees a look of surprise across Takeda's face a confused look comes across Ukita's face.

" What the hell is she talking about? What is going on? Takeda?"

Without giving the man now known as Takeda to her snapping her head away Kisara glares at Ukita.

" You're so called friend here is responsible for causing permanent damage to my boyfriend. Before I kill you, I want to know why. Why did you do it? He did nothing to you! He doesn't even know you! Why would you cripple him like that forcing him to live out the rest of his days in a wheelchair!?"

Rearing back in total shock as he looks over finding Takeda's face pale as a ghost that is a clear sign that this girl is speaking the truth a brief look of disgust comes across Ukita's face.

" What did you do?"

Hearing the anger in his best friend's voice unable to meet his eye instead keeping his focus on Kisara after a few moments Takeda drops his gaze to look down towards the sidewalk.

" I didn't mean to. I….I was upset. I learned that my boxing career was over. I was coming to grips with that. I really was then i saw him. My former training partners from the gym. With me out of the picture my coach turned his attention to them. Guys that i got injured protecting in the first place that didn't even pay me a second glance when walking on by. That night, I was upset and i started drinking. I don't know when it happened but I found myself walking through the park that night. I'm not sure what I was intending to do. Maybe i was looking for my old buddies to settle a score. I don't know. The next thing I remember is hitting this kid with a crowbar. He was just lying there emotionless with blood gushing out the back of his head. I….I panicked! I ran to the nearest payphone and called 911 before running away after i heard the sirens nearby."

Not even bothering to wipe away the angry tears that trickle down her cheeks clutching her hands so hard into fists that her nails dig into the palm of her hands causing blood to trickle down to the ground below Kisara's glare only intensifies to new levels.

" You bastard! I swear to god, I will make sure there is nothing of you remaining even if it kills me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Unable to keep the look of disgust from his face knowing deep down the slightly younger girl standing in front of him is speaking the truth, especially by the look of sadness across his best friend's face not even bothering to hide his disgust shaking his head without paying him so much as a second glance slowly Ukita walks away from the school and down the sidewalk that he once came leaving Takeda speechless just watching his retreating form until he disappears.

But he doesn't have any time to ponder however when suddenly he is forced to side step away to avoid the end of a boot. Such an attack that he couldn't help but feel amazed inside. He never heard her coming. She didn't make a single sound giving her away and that speed? He could barely see the kick at all. This girl whoever the hell she is would prove to be a challenge. If she would let him get that far.

Landing down on the sidewalk with her gloved hand smashing down into the pavement with a quick twirl sending a spinning low kick his way that he merely dodges by jumping out of the way at the last second snapping up to her feet instantly Kisara raises up her fists and separates her legs getting into her fighting stance just as she sees him attempting to do the same thing.

Only his fighting stance is off. He's a boxer. That she could tell from the way he positions his body. But a flawed boxer. His left hand. A hand that still remains in his pocket making her question the motion. Was he mocking her? Silently saying he can take her on with only his right arm or was it something else? Maybe his arm is injured? Whatever the case is she could care less. She would win. Not for herself. No this was personal. This win would go to Kenichi. Though that doesn't mean she won't motivate herself by thinking this blue haired pretty boy is just mocking her.

He would pay. She would make sure of it. Pay for everything that he has done and she knew just where to attack. Attacking head on wouldn't do her any good. He would have been trained for that but everyone knows what a boxer's weakness is. They liked to fight head on throwing their weight around using their fists always presenting an open. A glaring opening that even now she can see. A boxer's weakness is their lower body

And with that she waits until he makes the first move and she is not disappointed. A closed wrapped up fist heading straight for her head. A fist with so much accuracy. So much power behind it that it's like a blur. But she has been well trained. Trained well enough when to move at the last second and counter attack. And she doesn't disappoint.

A lighting fast kick. A kick that lands clean to the back of his right leg merely a moment after she easily sidesteps to the side avoiding his fist. A clean shot that she puts all her strength into causing a scream of pain to escape his lips as his knee buckles for the impact. But she wouldn't stop there. No not after what this man had done. No she would inflict more pain. She would inflict uncontrollable pain across his body that would be a constant reminder to him of what he had done.

Beginning with his right knee. A right knee that she zeros in on as she dodges a weak backhand with a simple duck of her head before she drives her right leg once again into his knee causing him to buckle down presenting an opening. An opening with lighting fast speed she capitalizes on when in a swift move she leaps up grabbing the back of his head by his ponytail and drives her left knee viciously into his face.

Such impact that rocks him back as she lands down into a kneeling position with traces of his blood on her exposed knee that trickles down her thigh. The same blood she sees pouring out from his nose that looks as though it had been caved in from the impact. But she didn't care. No she wasn't even close to being finished with him yet. Not a chance in hell. And with that like a predator stalking its prey she makes her way towards him as he covers his nose with his right hand causing his taped hand to quickly turn crimson as blood trickles down to the sidewalk proving that she was right. Something was indeed wrong with his left arm. It still hasn't moved from his jacket pocket. But no matter. This was no concern to her. So much so that she dodges another closed fist at mid range simply by sidestepping once again before driving her right knee hard into his stomach causing a mouthful of spit to go flying out from his mouth before he slowly starts to drop down to his knees only for his face to be intercepted midway and a knee to be driven once again to his face.

Unable to keep his jaw from dropping at what he is seeing before his very eyes staring at the scene in nothing but shock as he watches Kisara drive Takeda's face viciously into the sidewalk before starting to viciously land kicks to his side causing silent cracks of bones breaking to echo through the air staring at the brutality in silence just as he starts to backpedal the end of something cold driving into the middle of his back causes Niijima to come to a sudden halt.

Gulping his throat turning his head suddenly Niijima jumps up in total fright when he finds Freya staring at him from the end of her staff. A staff that he feels being pressed deeper into the middle of his back causing his skin to go as pale as a ghost.

" And where do you think you're going? You fight next."

Suddenly as the sound of something smashing against a fence viciously echoes through the air snapping her eyes away from Niijima to look towards the disturbance instantly Freya's eyes go as wide as saucers. Takeda if she remembers right barely awake leaning up against a metal fence with his right arm wedge deep into an opening full stretched out as Kisara is found standing on top of a fence.

A scene that she knew right then and there what is about to happen. Could she blame the younger girl for doing this? No she had met Kenichi. Hung out with him many times. He is by far one of the sweetest boys that she has ever met. If Kisara didn't snatch him up she would have. And as much as it pains her to say because of this brutality being shown this needed to be done. He deserves justice. But that didn't mean she had to watch. Instead her eyes focus solely on Niijima just waiting for the endiable to happen. And it comes swiftly as a loud crack followed by an even louder scream echoes through the air.

* * *

He had to give it to his little sister. The kitten is cute. Way too cute if you asked him. This little ball of black fur with a white spot on his belly that he likes to show whenever he is scratched on the back of his ears. Such a sight that he sees now as he smiles down towards Honoka as she giggles happily scratching the back of the kitten's ear causing loud purrs to echo through the living room. They just had to find a way to explain this to his parents. Or better yet he had to explain to his parents why they have a new family member.

If he could only tell them the truth. It had been Honoka's fault. She had somehow suckered him into purchasing the cat when they were walking through the city and she spotted the little ball of fur in a nearby window playing. But if it makes her happy it would be worth it. Especially since he also knows his girlfriend is a cat lover as well. She even has a couple of panties with pictures of cats on them. Though he would never tell anyone that. Not if he wanted to live.

And speaking of girlfriends by the sound of the front door opening and silently closing here she comes down. She still needed to get over that. No matter what she is a member of this household. Has been for years. She didn't need to act so careful around them. A girlfriend that as he hears entering the room he turns to look towards before his eyes go wide as saucers when he sees the state that she is in.

Blood. Lots and lots of blood. Dried blood on her jeans. Dried blood on her exposed left thigh. Even blood on her gloved hand. A look that she must have caught as she looks down before shaking his head slightly with a faint smile.

" Don't worry. It's not my blood."

Glancing away from her boyfriend's face that just displays nothing but worry kneeling down next to Honoka with a smile coming across her face reaching out with her non gloved hand gently Kisara rubs the kitten's belly before she looks over towards the young girl.

" So whose this little guy?"

Unable to keep herself from bouncing up and down off the ground with a beaming smile Honoka turns her attention back down towards the kitten.

" Noir. Noir Jr."

Stopping her motion turning towards Honoka with the biggest smile across her face reaching out gently Kisara ruffles her hair.

" Noir Jr huh? I like it."

Earning a nod and smile in approval returning the smile rising back up to her feet turning to look towards Kenichi finding him still looking at her in concern glancing down at Honoka with a quick motion Kisara nods her head over her shoulder.

" Hey kiddo? Can you give your brother and i a second? Why don't you bring Noir upstairs and show him your room. After I take a shower we'll go down to the pet store and buy him some toys."

With speed that she didn't know the girl possessed instantly Kisara watches in amazement Honoka snap up to her feet and give her a quick hug before retreating out of the room with Noir tucked in her arms. Snapping out of her shock waiting until she can't hear Honoka's footsteps anymore turning back to look at her boyfriend reaching down gently Kisara grabs a hold of his hands as she kneels down in front of him.

" I got him."

Seeing nothing but confusion in his eyes giving his hands a gentle squeeze once again softly Kisara whispers out.

" I got him."

Waiting a few moments to see if he can piece it all together instantly as she sees his eyes go wide as saucers nodding her head gently Kisara squeezes his hands.

" I got him."

Staring into his eyes seeing nothing but them starting to get watery rising up to her feet until she maneuvers herself to rest gently down on his lap reaching out gently Kisara wraps her arms around Kenichi and gently strokes his hair as she feels his head burying into her shoulder with noticeable tears trickling down his cheeks.

* * *

A celebration was in order. That is what she had been told anyways. Her first successful mission and what better way to celebrate than to celebrate with the rest of her fellow fists. Although some of them could be mood killers. But that wouldn't dampen her mood. No she did as instructed to be Freya. She came her to headquarters bringing Kenichi along with her like she had been told to. And she was glad she followed the advice of the older girl.

Despite her fears of her fellow fists not accepting him at all she had been pleasantly surprised. Surprised when none of them objected to him at this party. No looks of pity. No looks of anger. No instead for the first time she could only watch with a bright smile her fellow fists interact peacefully with her boyfriend.

Siegfried bobbing his head waving his hands wildly as he sings to the beat that Kenichi is playing thanks to a nearby guitar. And she had to admit. Her fellow fist can sing beautifully when he wants to. Personally she thinks it's because of the spell her boyfriend is putting him under. Him and those damn magical fingers of his. Fingers that she can feel now on her body making her shiver in pleasure that she hopes goes unnoticed.

Thor. The sumo master laughing at some of the jokes and stories that Kenichi tells him about. Some that she knew were about her if their wandering eyes weren't a dead giveaway. She only hoped they painted her in a good picture.

But the most surprising comes from an unlikely of sources. The First Fist. Odin. Their leader. Someone that she thought would be the toughest to convince having her boyfriend here. Boy was she wrong. So wrong. They know each other. Her boyfriend and leader of the fists. Apparently they had been childhood friends. Best of friends if she was hearing right. Something she would have to ask Kenichi more about later. For now she would let him have his small reunion with his long lost friend undisturbed. After all, this is a party after all and what better way to celebrate than to have a few drinks.

Drinks that after awhile she starts to regret. How the hell did she let Freya convince her to have a drinking contest. That she would never know. In fact, she wasn't sure how Kenichi had been dragged into it either. A mystery for another day as the night passes on by quickly and before she knows it she staggers away from headquarters along with Kenichi and Freya while the latter holds onto her for dear life to remain mobel.

Unable to help himself from chuckling at the three retreating teengers shaking his head in amusement with one last gulp of his drink tossing the empty bottle to the side turning on his heels slowly Odin makes his way back through headquarters before he finds the man that he wanted to see. A quiet man and that suited him just fine. You didn't need to speak in order to throw your fists around.

Shogo Kitsukawa. The Second Fist or better known as Berserker. A nickname that he has earned many times over. A man that he never wanted to cross fists with. Even if he knew he could beat him.

" I want you to look after him. Do you understand? I don't want anything to happen to Kenichi. Even if it means you have to kill somebody."

* * *

Letting out a groan reaching up to rub her forehead that just seems to be pounding hard making her want to bury herself under the covers shaking her head slightly Kisara mumbles out.

" Let's not do that again."

Hearing a silent umm hmm in agreement cracking open her eyes instantly Kisara's eyes fly wide open when she sees Freya still laying on top of Kenichi completely naked with him still inside of her. A wonder what alcohol can do to you. Make every little idea seem like a good one. When someone suggests a threesome hey why not. Nothing can go wrong right?

How wrong she could be. Her best friend. Her former mentor straddling her boyfriend's lap using him as her own personal body pillow with his seed still dripping out from within her. One hand clutched around the older girl's waist holding her upright and not spiraling off the bed. His other? Well his other she didn't mind so much. His other hand is wrapped firmly around her waist clutching one of her ass cheeks.

" Umm Freya? Do you mind getting out of my boyfriend?"

Cracking open one eye seeing Kisara looking at her with a look of annoyance shrugging her shoulders slowly Freya closes her eye and snuggles deeper into Kenichi's chest.

" Five more minutes then you can have your turn."


	5. Chapter 5

Loki. She should have known he was up to no good. He wrenched the stench of douchebag. A dead man walking. That is the way she sees him now. The once Forth Fist of Ragnarok. Now though? Now he has no number. Now he is nothing more than their enemy. How this happened some would ask. How the remaining Seven Fists of Ragnarok are now standing united as one looking across the field towards this new threat. This so called new Fists. Martial artists chosen by hand by Loki.

It is simple. The man is power hungry. He wants all the power. Full control of the fists. Full control of Ragnarok. If only he realized how utterly stupid he sounds at such an idea. No man or woman would have a snowball's chance of ever defeating them. Not like this. Not when they are whole. If all the members are needed anyways. No she has a feeling that these so called chosen martial artists would be a cake walk for any of them. Especially to The Second Fist. Especially to Berserker that just steps forward with his hands tucked in his jacket looking bored at the whole thing.

And she couldn't blame him. She was getting bored. Bored of listening to this mad man run his mouth. Bored of him trying to convince them to join his cause and abandon Odin. In fact she guessed he loved the sound of his own voice. If the idiot only knew that his scheme would fail. Especially now. How could he not see it. How could he not see that Berserker was merely just closing the distance between him and these so called chosen Fists.

Didn't he know that she has better things to do! Things that she has yet to figure out! Damn that celebration! Damn Freya! Now she couldn't think straight. Things were no longer simple. Nope not by a long shot. It was no longer just her and Kenichi. Nope they had to raise the stakes. Now it is Kenichi,Freya,and herself. And she hated to admit it but she kinda liked it but she would never tell a soul that!

Did she care what anyone else thinks? Nope never has and never will. Well that isn't true. She has a very small selected group that she cares about. But how the hell are you supposed to come out and tell your best friend and mentor that you love them too! God she is so confused right now she could rip her hair out. Even if she is being presented a free show in front of her.

A show that doesn't surprise her. Berserker doing what he does best. Target and destroy. And was he ever. These so called chosen fists are no match. Bodies going flying striking the metal structures of the newly renovated construction site. Weapons of the likes of staffs and swords being ripped away and tossed aside like they are nothing but garbage. A shell shocked traitor that looks down at the scene with nothing but anger in his eyes.

And yet with victory looking so close she can't help but feel something is off. Something is wrong. She could feel it in her gut and she is not the only one. With a mere glance to her side Kisara finds Freya sharing the same look as her. Something was definitely wrong. But what? And that's when it happens.

Loki is tossed to the side by Berserker. But only that isn't Loki. No it is one of his damn stand ins! If this isn't the real Loki then where the hell is he?

* * *

" Uhhh! I want this one! And this one! And that one!"

Seeing his little sister pointing in a variety of different directions waving his arms wildly up into the air earning Honoka's attention trying his best to keep a stern look across his face only for it to evaporate as soon as he sees her smile feeling his lips twitching upwards Kenichi brings his right hand up raising up two fingers.

" Two toys."

Pouting deeply stomping her foot on the ground slowly Honoka shakes her head as she cradles Noir Jr gently in her hands.

" Three."

Shaking his head causing her pout to only deepen letting out a sigh slowly Kenichi shakes his head.

" Alright three but no more. I already know that Kisara helps you spoil him already."

Letting out a squeal racing over quickly Honoka pecks Kenichi on the cheek before as fast as her legs will take her she rushes down a nearby aisle.

" Thanks big brother! I know just the ones, I want to get and Noir thanks you too!"

Letting out a chuckle shaking his head turning his wheelchair with the intent on following after her just as he gets halfway down the aisle suddenly Kenichi feels his wheelchair being brought to a sudden halt from behind. Turning to look over his shoulder as he finds Loki staring down at him with his assistant right behind him sharing the same look as her boss a cold chill goes down Kenichi's spine.

" Ah Kenichi. There you are. We have much to discuss."

* * *

God damn it! Why did she have to be right! If that freak has done anything to him! Just mere thoughts racing through Kisara's mind as she races through the streets with Freya hot on her heels keeping pace. She had been right. Something was wrong. It had all been a setup. A setup to lure The Fists away. To lure her away allowing him to achieve his objective.

He had taken him. Taken Kenichi leaving a simple message behind. Have Odin meet him at the docks and him alone. A trap if she ever knew it. Like hell she was staying out of this. And now only a block away that she makes look like kids play with how fast she is running without stopping seeing a closed off fence door padlocked with a new lock rearing back Kisara smashes through the gate with a high running kick before she quickly follows after Freya as she passes on by her staff in hand.

There was no need to be quiet. Not now. Not with the other Fists nearby ready to come out if the situation was to arise. But that doesn't concern her. What concerns her is finding Kenichi. And he's not too hard to find. She had been right. This was a trap and Kenichi was the bait.

Bait that she sees with a light shining down on him from the edge of the dock handcuffed to his wheelchair. From the looks of it he looked unconscious. And his guards? The ones responsible for this? They are not hard to find. In fact they weren't hiding. No they are standing at the beginning of the docks looking as cheerful as ever. Only they are not alone. No there is someone there with them. Someone that makes her hands clutch into tight fists. The alien kid himself. The little snake that still hasn't learned what happens when you mess with Kisara Nanjo.

An alien kid that she hears blabbing away about something as one of his little followers runs around waving a ridiculous white flag around with The Shinpaku Alliance logo in the dead center. You would think the kid would have tucked tail and run away after the beatdown he received along with his leader.

No matter these two aren't a threat. No what is a threat however is all of the figures that she sees all around. The foot soldiers of Ragnarok. That is what she liked to call them anyways. Foot soldiers that could be taken out in any one on one fight with ease. But this many? That would be a challenge. What looked to be a hundred. Maybe even more. Puppets that are having their strings pulled by Loki if the looks they are directing Odin's way are any indication.

A leader that shows no fear. No remorse in his eyes as he stares daggers at this unusual duo standing across from him. But then it happens causing her eyes to go wide. The damn little assistant of his makes a move racing over before with a giggle pushing Kenichi's wheelchair off the docks.

" Kenichi!"

With a loud scream that goes heard by everyone in sight with a surge of speed racing across the docks seeing the shine of a lead pipe heading her way without breaking her momentum Kisara quickly slides underneath the attack and continues to race across the docks before without any hesitation she dives head first into the water as all hell breaks loose above.

Freya racing over facing off against every single foot soldier that dares get in her way between her and the ends of the docks. Berserker lunging forward out of the shadows taking on handfuls of foot soldiers at a time sending each and every one of them flying battered and bloodied. Siegfried and Hermit emerging from high above landing right in the middle of the action with the former singing a melody. Thor charging forward pushing his way efortlessly through line after line of foot soldiers stupid enough to get in his way. As for Odin?

Well he stalks his way forward towards the ones responsible for this leaving Kenichi's safety in Kisara and Freya's care as he sees the later emerging at the end of the docks before diving head first into the water showing no fear. But before this was over with he would make sure these two men in front of him knew the meaning of the word.

And with such he effortlessly makes his way through a line of foot soldiers stupid enough the think they can stop him before he reaches out and quickly catches the end of The Shinpaku Alliance flag in his hand just as he sees some fool trying to smack him in the head with it. Such a careless move that just makes him send a quick jab towards the fool's way landing a clean shot to their throat sending them down to their knees gasping for breath.

Tossing the flag to the side stalking his way over towards Loki that just seems to grin at him returning the grin instantly Odin dodges an incoming strike coming from his side. She otta real have thought it through. Especially what he had just done to another weakling. Oh well with a quick backhand Odin sends 20 spinning through the air until she lands face first onto the docks causing her goggles to crack upon impact.

Now there is only two or should he say one? Niijima was nothing more than a spineless coward that let others get their hands dirty. He would be the last one that he dealt with. Or maybe he would let them deal with him. The two women of Ragnarok that emerge out of the water with an arm each around Kenichi pulling him to shore. Yep he would let them handle this little snake. Especially if the fear in his eyes as he looks over at them is any indication.

* * *

" What should we do with him?"

Looking up fearfully at the two women that tower over him unable to only mumble thanks to the duct tape across his mouth trying his best to wiggle free only to find the ropes tied tightly around his wrists and ankles are too tight making him look like a pig ready to be roasted suddenly Niijima's eyes go wide when he sees a sinister grin come across Kisara's face.

" We could always give him a taste of his own medicine?"

" I would agree however reptiles are cold blooded. He would probably like it too much."

" True."

Tapping her right index finger against her chin in thought after a couple of seconds Freya snaps her fingers.

" Oh I know just the thing."

Receiving an interested look from Kisara reaching back Freya pulls out a pocket knife out from the back pocket of her pants before she flips it open.

" You want a pair of earrings? I know just the thing to use. He won't be needing them anymore after all."

And just like that suddenly Freya's grin widens when he sees Niijima's eyes roll into the back of his head before his head drop back clearly unconscious. Sharing a quick amused look with Kisara after a couple of seconds Freya puts away her pocket knife before her eyes once again return to the young man by her feet.

" So what do we do with him?"

Biting down on her lower lip looking around suddenly a wide grin comes across Kisara.

" I know how to deal with him."

Glancing her way in nothing but confusion following Kisara's eyes instantly a wide grin forms across Freya's face when she sees an open warehouse container nearby.

* * *

Letting out a groan lowering herself down on the newly purchased couch just delivered reaching out handing a glass of cold water to the other occupient in the room feeling the soft cushions hitting her back letting out a sigh with her hand coming down to rest against the small baby bump forming across her stomach slowly Kisara takes a sip from her glass as she sees an equally pregnant Freya doing the same thing from her spot on the couch.

" You know something? I feel bad for Kenichi."

Raising an eyebrow in question resting her glass down on a nearby table leaning back Kisara closes her eyes.

" What about? It's not every day a guy gets to be in a relationship with two smoking hot ladies."

Feeling her lips curling upward unable to help herself from doing the same leaning back Freya closes her eyes as her hands come to rest against the back of her head.

" Oh it's not that. I'm just picturing how he is going to explain this to his parents."


End file.
